User talk:Folstern
Hey Where did you get all the new artworks from LUCT? Cazametroides 06:37, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks so much! Currently, the main wiki I contribute at is moving, so I have tons of free time to edit here. I was wondering: some characters in Ogre Battle 64 also appear in March of the Black Queen and/or LUCT, do we plan on making separate pages for those encounters or will we just have one page with multiple "Appearances" or "Biographies"? Anyway, thanks for unlocking pages. I'll try to add as much content as I can. :) --— Radical D (bother \ 19:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) For all the recurring characters there should be "Appearances" sections. -- Folstern 01:36, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Thought so. I would really love to see this wiki flourish. Content-wise this wiki could easily have at least 5,000 articles. --— Radical D (bother \ 07:51, July 19, 2011 (UTC) With the new game I think it will surpass 5,000 articles quite easily and I think now that this wiki has a base, people will be more inclined to edit it more often. -- Folstern 01:01, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Sweet! A new game? I had no idea. At this point, I've been thinking of starting a bunch of stub articles, just to boost the article number. Plus, with already created articles, new editors will be more inclined to add information. Additionally, I accidentally created a page for Catiua Powell, although a page already exists for that article. Kind of complicated, since some characters have a variety of different names across games. --— Radical D (bother \ 23:00, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Catiua/Kachua is one of the more annoying characters to plan pages for. She is known as Kachua Powell or Bersalia Overis in the original PSX version and Catiua Pavel or Versalia Oberyth in the PSP version. Denim Powell, Denim Mown in the PSX and Denam Pavel, Denam Morne in the PSP version is another example. -- Folstern 03:52, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello There Its awesome to see an Ogre Battle/Tactics Ogre Wiki finally pop up around the web! Let me know if there's anything I can do to help. So far I have added a few things, and expanded some characters. If there's anything else I can do, please let me know via my profile or talk page. You can even let me know on my website if you'd like! Kaitoudark1 21:53, October 17, 2011 (UTC) kaitoudark1 There's nothing pressing to update at the moment so feel free to update the wiki as you wish and thanks for the help! Folstern 01:03, October 18, 2011 (UTC) A pleasure to be of help! I'll start entering data for the skills or locations as time goes along.I am also considering entering information and creating a section for organizations, and races as well.That is, if that's alright.Kaitoudark1 17:18, October 18, 2011 (UTC) kaitoudark1 That would be great, especially the races section. I've added an Orders section that deals with the knightly orders like the Dark Knights, Holy Knights etc. but a more general section on the varying organizations would be good too. Folstern 00:26, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Three Knights Hey Folstern, I made a page for the Three knights, because i was unable to locate one via the wiki, and several pages had broken links to what seemed to be a page for them. after i had finished though, I DID discover the page, but would like to personally request a merger of the two, as both have vital information pertaining to the three knights, Fogel, Fenril, and Slust. Here's the page I made http://ogrebattlesaga.wikia.com/wiki/The_Three_Knights and here's the page I discovered in the aftermath http://ogrebattlesaga.wikia.com/wiki/Three_knights I'll leave it up to you, as to which page you find more useful, or if both can be used on one condensed page, though i have tried to condense them into one page already, as is obvious by the last paragraph. Kaitoudark1 04:24, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I think that the personal information on each of them should be relegated to their personal pages: Slust having feelings for Fenril, Fenril not smiling etc. But I'll merge the relevant information.Folstern 20:11, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Requesting an Update to the Ogre Entry Here's what I have to add to it. Mighty demons born of pure darkness and denezens of the underworld. Ogres are the most feared race of all, due to their sheer size, and devotion to the dark arts, often offering a pact to many people in exchange for power, or to spare a loved one's life. Ogres are ferocious in battle, often seen carrying huge war hammers, and crude axes or swords. Ages ago, they rose up against the gods with the intent of casting down heaven, and ruling the world. They were led by Diablo, the strongest of their race, also called the god of death. However, thanks to the efforts of many, they were defeated and banished to the netherworld, along with all those who formed pacts with them, for all eternity. Regardless of this, they are still able to break free, should someone lust for power enough to form a pact under the right circumstances... Other than Diabolo, another well known ogre is Danika. People corrupted by ogres range from royalty such as Yumil Dulmare , Empress Endora , and King Dorgalua Oberyth Valeria, to mages such as Rashidi and Albeleo, and even to some of less known blood such as Godeslas Branic.Kaitoudark1 03:34, November 4, 2011 (UTC) The only problem I have with the Ogre information is sources. Examples are that people who formed pacts with them were banished for all eternity, or Diablo leading them or being the strongest of their race. I can't find anything relevant regarding humans being banished during the Ogre Battle or mentioning Diablo as the leader of the ogres. He's simply a god of the underworld. Like the Three Knights page though I'll merge everything else and if you have some script sources from the game I'll add the aforementioned info. Folstern 20:11, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Encyclopedia Gamia's Strategy Portal Hello Folstern. I'm letting you know that I've added the Ogre Battle Saga Wiki to Encyclopedia Gamia's (formerly Wikia Gaming) Strategy Portal. Best of luck! -Revitalizer 18:19, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for adding the wiki. Folstern 15:46, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together The main page is painfully blank. Can you possibly remove the edit restrictions, so I can put sources and information? Such a grand game cannot be left without details. Canopus I wanted to thank you for the change to Canoups' page. I edited it when I 1st started, and this is the 1st wiki I've edited, so... Thank you for getting my back. I really appreciate it, Folstern. No problem. The Warren Report entries are a good idea. Adding which chapters they are from, and including the PSP and PSX entries for comparison is another thing that can be added. Folstern (talk) 23:27, March 10, 2013 (UTC) How Can I Help? So, I'd like to help out, but I'm not sure where to start and I don't want to step on any toes. How can I be of assistance? TenKen (talk) 01:30, March 26, 2013 (UTC) So, I decided to just jump right in, starting with the "Wanted Pages" list. I made pages for the alignments and elements, and for the elemental goddesses, plus added a little to the Six Temples from LUCT. TenKen (talk) 04:02, March 26, 2013 (UTC) That's a good start. The LUCT pages in general need work. Folstern (talk) 17:57, March 27, 2013 (UTC) That's great, since LUCT is the game I'm most familiar with (470+ hours of play). I'll keep doing what I can. TenKen (talk) 23:18, March 27, 2013 (UTC)